1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an improved electric marking device for tattooing and for other marking applications including engraving of certain materials such as plastics, leather and metals and the marking of animals. The invention also lends itself to medical applications such as the subcutaneous or interdermal injection of pigments, medical solutions and other cosmetic or therapeutic materials.
2. Discussion of the Prior Art
Tattooing machines and surgical instruments for intradermal or subcutaneous injection of fluids known in the prior art are shown in the following representative patents:
______________________________________ 196,747 Edison Nov. 6, 1877 464,801 O'Reilly Dec. 8, 1891 768,413 Wagner Aug. 23, 1904 1,724,812 Waters Aug. 13, 1929 2,588,623 Eliscu et al Mar. 11, 1952 2,840,076 Robbins June 24, 1958 ______________________________________
The efficiency and usefulness of an electric marking device for tattooing and other functions involving the injection of fluids intradermally or subcutaneously into a living being is dependent upon the adaptability of the device to be cleaned and sterilized either in its entirety or else in parts. The parts requiring sterilization must be capable of easy removal and reassembly to avoid waste of an operator's time, and they must be capable of reassembly in precise alignment with the parts to which they are connected to avoid tedious realignment procedures. Other important qualities of an efficient tattooing instrument are its light weight, balance, stroke adjustability, unobstructed view of the tattooing needles, and capability of rinsing the needle assembly between colors. This invention seeks to provide improvements in all of the aforenamed qualities in ways subsequently to be described.